El ángel y el demonio
by The Scarlet Ghost
Summary: El asesino numero 1 del mundo se encuentra con una situación común en Italia,pero un pequeño castaño atrae su atención.¿Como tratara la situación el Hitman?. Los personajes quedaron un poco Ooc,pero es mi primer Yaoi,entiendan xD
1. Chapter 1

Las oscuras calles de Italia hoy eran más sombrías de lo normal. Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio propio de estas, ya que con solo su presencia todo su alrededor se sumía en esta. O al menos, si la gente no sabia lo que le convenía, el estaba gustoso a enseñárselo por la mala manera .Ya que él amaba estas entradas tan "dramáticas" y no dejaría que cualquier molestia las arruine.

Sus elegantes pasos parecían resonar en ese silencio como si se revelara ante este. Sonrío. Amaba esta tranquilidad creada por su simple hecho de que él estaba en ese lugar. Amaba ser tan intimidante. Amaba que todos fueran unos simples debiluchos. Amaba ser él.

¿Egocentrismo? .Él le daba una nueva definición a esa palabra.

_-¡Auxilio!_

Alguien clamando ayuda, nada nuevo por estos lugares...

Pero... ¿por que sentía las incontrolables ganas de acudir a su ayuda?No, el no ayudaba a la gente. Nunca vio ni siquiera las mínimas ganas de hacerlo. Pero...

_**¿Por que ahora?**_

Entro en el callejón putrefacto, con su arma en mano preparada para disparar en cualquier segundo. Su traje negro contrastaba con la noche camuflándose con esta. Mientras que su sombrero de fedora ocultaba su enigmática mirada. Cada momento se acercaba más. Hasta que lo vio..

Aterrado. Era lo primero que se le venia a la mente al ver al pequeño castaño siendo acorralado por un grupo de idiotas con todas las características de querer asesinarlo sin piedad. Tch...¿Y le llamaban demonio a él? ¿Como podían sentir odio hacia algo tan tierno y adorable como era ese chico?...espera... ¿Pensó que un chico era tierno y adorable? Él, el mejor asesino del mundo,¿acababa de sentir piedad hacia un ser? Definitivamente dejaría de tomar tanto Expresso, le estaba afectando el cerebro.

-Hey-dijo llamando la atención de los jóvenes-Chaos...-termino con una sonrisa llena de malicia y burla

-¿Ehh..?,¿Y tu quien eres?,lárgate esto no te incumbe en absoluto...-dijo uno soltando una carcajada seguida por la de sus compañeros

-Parece que son nuevos por aquí-dijo recalcando lo obvio

-¿Que dices bastardo?,¿Quien eres ,eh?-dijo otro de forma amenazante mientras todos lo tomaron como "una nueva victima" y se empezaron a acercar a el

-¿Que quien soy?-Dijo ensanchando su sonrisa

-Yo soy..._**Reborn**_-dijo mientras su sombrero ocultaba su mirada deseosa de sangre

...

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente tanto como los gritos de piedad de sus antes-bravucones. ¿Era un sueño?, por que parecía demasiado real para serlo, y a la ves demasiado irreal. Un demonio lo había salvado. Irónico... ¿verdad?

Sabía que tenía mala suerte desde que nació. No tenía amigos. No le iba bien en los estudios. Y ahora casi lo matan unos bravucones...

Pero si no era su culpa que se tropezara con algo y cayera encima del líder haciéndole perder el equilibrio y que casualmente se rasgara su chaqueta ¿Como iba a saber él que esa chaqueta valía más que su propia casa? Pero como era él ya era común con lo inútil que era...

Nunca pensó caer tan bajo para llamarse inútil a él mismo. Bah ya callo demasiado bajo, ¿que importa un poco más?

Y ahí estaba él, mirándolo fijamente rodeado de los cuerpos inertes de su ya no tan amenazantes "acompañantes"

¿Que podía decir? "Hola soy Tsuna, un inútil asocial que por tropezar con una piedra callo arriba de un mafioso que casi lo mata, mucho gusto"

Aun le quedaba algo de dignidad, creía

Realmente ese hombre le daba mala espina, cada poro de su piel gritaba _"corre idiota! te apaleara igual que a esos matones!,corre!"_,pero no se movió. No podía moverse. No debía. Su instinto lo decía y por primera vez en su vida, lo escucharía...

_**¿Por que ahora?**_

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?-pregunto divertido

-¡¿Ehh.!?-Pregunto... ¿sonrojado?

-Parece que acerté...-dijo mientras sonreía perverso-Y por cierto ¿Como te llamas?

-B-bueno y-yo soy T-tsuna-dijo mirando para todos lados con nerviosismo

-Y g-gracias por salvarme, R-reborn-concreto aun más sonrojado cerrando los ojos

_"Lindo" fue lo único que pudo pensar Reborn..._

-No se por que agradeces, tienes que darme algo a cambio-dijo mientras se le ocurrió algo interesante

-¿Al-algo a cambio?-dijo nervioso

-Si...desde ahora, _**serás mío Tsuna**_-concluyo dejando perturbado al pobre castaño


	2. Chapter 2

Los ojos de Tsuna se dilataron, abriéndose por completo. Inconscientemente enfocándose en esos orbes color negro tan hipnotizantes que solo lo hicieron sonrojar aun mas por toda la determinación y malicia que contenían.

_¿Suyo?_

Debe ser una broma. Una pesada y cruel broma.

Esa es la única explicación lógica que podía pensar. Por que, por favor. ¿Qué persona viene y te reclama como suyo?, ¿Y para que querría a un quisiera a un inútil?, ¿De que le serviría? ¿De sirviente?, ¡Con lo torpe que era!, ¿De mascota?, ¿Le pondría orejas y le obligaría a decir Nya? Imposible... ¿O acaso...de amante...?

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante este pensamiento. No no...n-no ¡NO! ¿Es que hasta su conciencia lo torturaba? Él era un hombre. Además, con el atractivo que tenia el hombre de traje; ¿Para que querría a un hombre de amante? ¡Podría conseguir hasta la mas bella chica si quisiera! espera... ¿le dijo atractivo?

Es la gota que derramo el vaso. Tsuna no solo estaba sonrojado, hacia competencia con un tomate, cosa que el asesino noto perfectamente.

Reborn sonrío perverso. El chico creía que era atractivo. No podía negarlo, se veía realmente lindo sonrojado.

"_Vamos a molestarlo un poco mas..."_

_-_¿Que? ¿Acaso me ves cara de payaso?-dijo mirándolo de forma desafiante-Chico, yo nunca bromeo-termino con una sonrisa como solo él sabe hacer

-¿Q-que? p-pero q-que dices, y-ya déjate de brom-se callo al ver la mirada amenazante que le mandaba el mayor

-Odio repetir las cosas...Yo nunca bromeo-dijo con el semblante fruncido-si vas a ser mi amante, tienes que recordarlo-termino volviendo con su sonrisa

-P-pero y-yo no seré tu amante, ¡N-ni siquiera te conozco!-dijo temblando y aun mas sonrojado, si es que se podía claro

-Pero eso no lo decides tú, Dame-Tsuna

"_Síguele la corriente y cuando halles una oportunidad escapa"…_

Espera... ¿Como demonios sabia su apodo? No, mas bien ¡¿Como sabia lo que pensaba!?, ¿¡Quien era ese tipo!? Kami-sama ¡Sálveme!

"_Síguele la corriente y cuando halles una oportunidad escapa"_

Imposible. Imposible. Imposible. ¡Esto no puedo estar pasándome! ¿¡Por que el destino me odia tanto!?¡¿Que hice para merecer esto?!Nunca le eh echo nada a nadie, Y sin embargo se metían con migo. Pero nunca me vengue. Tenía toda una vida por delante. Pensaba casarme con una linda chica. Llegar del trabajo y que ella me diga "Buenos días Tsu-kun, la cena esta servida" y me de un beso en la mejilla. No pedía mucho. No aspiraba a nada. ¿Por que tenia tanta mala suerte?

-Tsh.-bufo-La 'mala suerte' es el pretexto de los perdedores-soltó rodando los ojos

-¿Como...?-

-Tus expresiones te delatan, Sherlock-dijo divertido

_-_Además, solo tú puedes cambiar tu destino. Menos esta vez...-dijo ocultando su mirada en su fedora

-¿P-por que esta vez no...?-dijo aun temblando

-Tú no puedes escapar de mi, Tsuna-concluyo el asesino

-¿C-Co-Como?-articulo el castaño sonrojado

-Eso mismo. Ya lo dije. **Eres Mio**-termino tomando al castaño de imprevisto y llevándolo al estilo princesa

-¡P-pero que haces! ¡B-bájame ahora!-Dijo el castaño volviéndose a sonrojar violentamente

-No. Ahora duérmete o te disparare-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿D-d-dormirme? Pero tengo que ir a m-mi casa y-y mi m-madre se e-enojada si no voy-se excuso la 'princesa'

-La llamaras en la mañana, ahora duérmete si no quieres morir-termino mirándolo amenazante el azabache

-Hiii!, es-esta bien, esta bien-dijo ocultando su cara sonrojada en el traje del mayor

"_Solo síguele la corriente…"_

_Huele a Café y Colonia .Una muy suave y sutil, un poco agria. Huele delicioso..._

_Un momento... ¿Que estoy haciendo?...S-solo tengo que hacer lo que el diga para sobrevivir hasta que encuentre una oportunidad y escapar, es mi única salida. __**Tengo que huir**_

_**"Tu no puedes escapar de mi, Tsuna"...**_

_Eso lo veremos..._

Y al poco tiempo. Cayo dormido en los brazos del Asesino. Escuchando el palpitar de su corazón y oliendo su suave fragancia.

"_Es demasiado dócil. ¡Ja! cree que va a poder escapar de mi. Chico tonto…"_

-Esto será interesante…. -sonrío el asesino

Bueno aquí se ve a un Tsuna que le sigue la corriente por el bien de su vida. Es como yo veo que es lo único que puede hacer en una ocasión así .Después de todo es Tsuna es Tsuna y Reborn es Reborn, o sea el Master de los master el mas genial de todo KHR *w*

Y si ya lo se, Tsuna es muy ingenuamente idiota al ir con Reborn. Pero otra vez, según yo era lo único que podía hacer así que lo puse así. Pero en algún momento Tsuna-súper-Uke se revelara ante Reborn :D .Como que no hará más que hacer que Reborn se interese más en el ewe


End file.
